


Blue Irises

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi reflects on Seto and their past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Irises

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for a poetry challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. No spoilers of which I'm aware.

Eyes are the window to one's soul, I'm told.  
And, over time, I've learned that it is true.  
But, not from eyes of violet, brown, or gold,  
My lesson came from irises of blue.

I still can see you sitting at that desk,  
Your eyes so dull as you stared at your book.  
But, it was then, I really must confess,  
That something made me take a second look.

Your beauty had already caught my eye,  
It did when you first stepped into the room.  
But, what convinced me that I had to try,  
Was that blue gaze so dead, so full of gloom.

To my delight we met again that day,  
Though I was not the focus of your mind.  
I thought perhaps that you had come to play,  
But you berated me with words unkind.

Ignoring me, you then made your demand,  
Your hatred flaring when you were told ‘no’.  
But even then your eyes remained so bland,  
Despite the way your words froze just like snow.

The next day, when you didn’t come to school,  
I couldn’t help but be a bit concerned.  
But, when I learned of your actions so cruel,  
I truly hoped you’d get what you had earned.

Yet, when you lost, I didn’t gain a thing.  
There was no satisfaction to be found.  
Your eyes were dead despite the losing sting-  
Until the mind crush sent you to the ground.

It truly was a wonder to behold-  
That shattering of dull and murky glass.  
And, when I got my first glimpse of your soul,  
I saw the common threads of a pained past.

From that point on your gaze has been sincere,  
And, though it has been dark from time to time,  
The view into your soul is now so clear,  
One only has to look to read your clime.

At least, that’s what I tell them when they ask,  
And yes, they scoff and say that I can’t tell.  
They don’t believe I see right through your mask,  
Into the soul I love and know so well.

But love makes all things possible I’m told.  
And, over time, I’ve learned that it is true.  
You say you found your heart in eyes of gold.  
I found my soul in irises of blue.


End file.
